Wind, guide me
by SaSW
Summary: Who would've thought? An SC ficcie. Sortta the 2nd, but, meh. Romance, humor, AA, and cursing XD. And somewhat of a plot!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

"Wind, guide me."  
  
Author: StarMage [Sarina]  
  
Disclaimer-» The characters, places, ect belong to their respective owners. Basically—it's a fanfiction. FANfiction. So, the 'fan' would be me, 'fiction' the story. ^_^ Soul Calibour 2, ladies and gents'.  
  
-------- First Soul Calibur Fiction, 'kay? ^^ --------  
  
"Wind, guide me......"  
  
"Is there no other way?"  
  
"Strike!"  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"Ah," a gasp found its way through his throat. He jumped up from...... wherever he was, and was met with a hard smack to the knee.  
  
"Damn it, bastard-!" he swore -more than really necessary- before toppling onto the table in which he'd formally 'met' with.  
  
'Where......?'  
  
"Sir?" a soft voice interrupted. He blinked up at the speaker, and felt his face flush.  
  
The black haired, big-eyed girl stood in her *pink* uniform. Although he felt it was not suited for a warrior, he let it pass, instead observing her more...... 'interesting' features.  
  
"Uh...... My Lord? You hit your head before...... Maybe you should rest," the girl suggested as she lifted her hand from her side for him.  
  
With her aid, he rose from the wooden floor, glaring at the tea table beside a low bed. He blinked rapidly down at it, before hesitantly climbing in. The covers were folded over him, and a deep pain throbbed through his head.  
  
"Gah...... Yes, you're right. I was hit in the head. Hard," his voice sounded young in his own ears, and his gaze switched from the ceiling to the teen beside his bed. "And who are you?"  
  
He heard her chuckle, and she sat beside him, waving with her right hand.  
  
"I am Talim. Do you not remember?" she asked of him with a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Talim. Believe in yourself...... Okay."  
  
He sat upright, mouth dropping open in awe.  
  
"You're the one who knocked me out."  
  
"...... Yes."  
  
"Why? Why are you standing in my path? I must find the sword!" he felt his throat start to dry, and his eyes landed on a basin of water nearby. She followed his gaze, and quickly handed it to him. After drinking, he wiped either side of his mouth.  
  
"But...... I must also," she answered after he regained his dignity. "I...... have my own quest regarding this danger. I have to destroy it." Talim cast her brown eyes to the side, hands clenching into fists. "I must...... And I'm sorry I did this to you."  
  
"I......" He was at a loss for words, even when she brushed his brown hair to the side of his brow.  
  
"Did you say your name was...... Keeleeck?" she questioned, drawing back her fingertips from his temple.  
  
"...... Oh, right. Yes—Kilik. I am Kilik. But... Where is Kali-Yuga?" he searched the room eagerly with his eyes before he found Talim looking rather curiously at him.  
  
"......Is that a pet?"  
  
"...... No. It's my rod."  
  
"......"  
  
Oh. Innuendo.  
  
"Staff," he added, looking aside.  
  
"Oh! Ye-yes. That. It should be beside you."  
  
And so it was, right beside his bed. It looked rather smug in the corner beside the closet.  
  
Closet=clothes.  
  
... ...  
  
"Where is my shirt?" Kilik pulled the sheet up to his shoulders, feeling his tanned face turn a light pink.  
  
"It's being washed. I told the elders that you may want to keep your pants on--For obvious reasons," she told him with another small giggle. "We're a bit isolated here in the Village of Wind, so sometimes the villagers get excited when a traveler comes and wish to help them. A lot."  
  
He grumbled something about 'stupidity', and 'being stronger', but Talim disregarded it with another question.  
  
"Is that why you passed through here? To get to the sword?" He answered with a slow nod. "I'm sorry that I fought you."  
  
"It is nothing to fret about."  
  
"...... I knocked you unconscious, though. I can hardly live without knowing I didn't apologize for that."  
  
"Really, it's fine. I've done worse, and had worse as well." He gave her a side-glance.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
... ... Aha. A joke.  
  
"Heh, you're funny. Someone that age should not worry so much about trivial things. How old are you really?"  
  
There was a pause, and she gave him a hard gaze.  
  
"15."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"I am, though! And I'm also a priestess of wind."  
  
"... ... But you kicked my ass pretty good back there."  
  
-_-;. She heaved a little sigh before rising.  
  
"I shall go fetch your clothes. Leave your pants outside so I may get them washed when I return, all right, Lord Kilik?"  
  
"But—"The door closed before he could question her further. He stared at the wood before observing the room.  
  
'OK. I'm shrtiless with my staff, and an in the...... 'Village of Wind', or something. I wonder...... why she brought me here. I was kinda rude as we fought......'  
  
He winced as he saw himself jump and strike down vertically at her, demanding her to give up. Even with such a hard blow to her shoulder, the girl did not give up. There was something so deep, and strong in her all- knowing gaze.  
  
Kilik lifted his sight from Kali-Yuga, to the candle lit beside him. It was obviously night since there was no beam shining through the small window alongside the door. The shudders were opened in the slightest bit, and the moon created a haunting glow on the scenery below.  
  
The man rose from his bed, hobbling as he made his way to study the village outside.  
  
Few townsfolk were out, mostly inside were an orange shade cast along the homes.  
  
"You forgot to take off your pants," Talim scolded with a smile standing at his doorway.  
  
"Oh, uh......"  
  
'Great, now I look a bit STUPID.'  
  
"I was just looking out at your town. It's......pretty." He felt a smile touch his own face when Talim's face lit up.  
  
"I've always adored my town. I thank you for complimenting it." She bowed slightly, extending a white shirt and maroon trench coat to him.  
  
"No problem. But I should be leaving—"  
  
"Wha......wait!" Talim reached out her hand as he turned to the door. He must have stared at her in the oddest way, for she blushed. "Please. If I cannot keep you from going, at least allow me to come."  
  
"......But don't you enjoy being here?" the man asked, eyes flickering from her hand on his arm, to her face. He found it hard to stare too long into her eyes without feeling a bit self-conscious.  
  
"I do-! I just...... I must defeat this evil. There has been an evil wind passing through—I don't like it. Please, let me come with you." Her hand recoiled from her shoulder, and she took it to her heart. "I can help you."  
  
Kilik made a fist in his shirt.  
  
"You're 15. I cannot put you in danger."  
  
He was answered with silence then she pointed to her arm.  
  
"'Again' you mean?" she smiled as he turned a shade darker of red.  
  
"That's different-"  
  
"Right. That's 'different' how?" she placed hands on her hips, and leaned forward. "Well......?"  
  
He swallowed hard. He certainly felt guilty for being so violent, but her teasing was getting a little irritating. His hand hesitated before pressing her nose lightly.  
  
"You're cute when you do that, y'know," he informed her, and was very giddy when she flushed, tossing her hair back.  
  
"Fine. Rest for a bit- wait. Sh..."  
  
"Hm?" Her hand clamped over his mouth, and she drew him down behind the bed.  
  
"Someone's here..... wait here."  
  
"But-ah......" she firmly shoved his staff at him, eyes blazing with warning.  
  
A shriek erupted from the village, and Talim went pale. Whispering to the wind, she ran with god-like speed out the door.  
  
---  
  
More soon...... Had to write something. Am in love with this game @_@;; Review, mebee? 


	2. Chapter 2 Emotions

**Disclaimer:**

Soul Calibur is Namco's and not mine, sadly.

**Chapter 2:**

Traveling buddies

**Revision:**

_N/A_

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Ready for a slight love screw up? I know I am! Shonen ai? _Es posible._

-------------

"Talim?" Kilik's shout thundered through the empty, dark hall.

He dragged his legs behind him, his staff tight in one hand as he almost pulled the air to increase his speed. His eyes blinked rapidly before his free hand came to protect them from a screeching wind, pieces of debris nipping at the surface of his skin.

He squinted and cast looks to either side of him as he forced the door open with the ball of his foot. "Talim!" he tried again, but was forced back by an overpowering gust of wind that seemed to carry a malevolent energy. "Kali-Yuga!" He felt a pressure and warmth build in his palm, his grip tightening on the legendary weapon. With a hoarse cry, he swiped his staff up, cutting through the thickening air. An array of beautiful staff play followed, his movements fluid. The man's eyes remained closed relying solely on the exorcism his rod was holding. His breath was soft, chest moving gently though his actions were swift. His shirt fluttered in the wind he was creating on his own.

He felt the burning sensation soon ceased, leaving through the tips of his fingers. Kilik finally allowed his lids to lift, soon to be staring down at a shocked Talim. She was crouched, arms held up in defense as the blades of her weapons were spaced from her skin ready to attack. Wide brown eyes seemed to stare deeper than his physical self for a moment, before paying the same uncomfortable attention to the item he grasped weakly.

"Are you—"

"That's amazing. How… I felt something… _something_ powerful, but…" the teen trailed off, straightening her back but kept those bright eyes lowered to keep careful note of how the weapon was resonating. Kilik absently traced the scar under his left eye. Painful memories buried away long away were welling in his chest due to the lack of sleep and the near heart attack the younger female nearly gave him.

He licked drying lips and waved a tired hand before the priestess who fairly jumped as if awoken from a trance. "I'm sorry. Do you mind… if we take a night's rest before getting too in depth about anything…?" His words were almost whispers, passing with the calm, soothing, and pure wind. A wind he often called upon for guidance. He took a sharp turn to look at Talim who was by his side offering her help after that passing thought. Guidance from the wind. She did the same… His thoughts mingled as his eyes narrowed to discover new things about Talim.

Her skin was dark, but a wonderful, sweet color. Her eyes were still honest and pure, but held a fire that, combined with the before mentioned words, could melt anyone who dared stare too long. Long, soft black hair fell gently over her forehead, resting above her brows. It was held tightly in two buns, which were in turn, held tightly by thin leather bands. There seemed to be an emerald gleam to her head when the light played the right way over it. And the glisten of her thin lips that were a tad lighter than the rest of the surrounding skin…

And she was 15. He was 23.

_Gods… Stop it, Kilik! Think Xianghua!_

But not even the beauty of the petite Chinese swordswoman could keep his thoughts from enveloping Talim in their threads. The tapestry grew larger in his mind, despite how many times he pictured the Chinese one very, _very_ close to nudity, and he found himself wondering what Talim looked like in one of Xianghua's outfits.

"…And I'm sorry if I worried you. Do you need help getting into bed?"

Kilik nearly jumped. Actually, he did, and nearly knocked the other being over in the process. He landed on the bed, Kali-Yuga now resting against the wall rather than in his grasp. He was tired enough to have very provocative thoughts about a minor, and now, he didn't even sense his sacred weapon being taken from him? He really needed some more sleep.

Giggling interrupted his conscience scolding him and he glanced up to see the young priestess covering her mouth.

"Yes, more sleep shall do you some good. I will wake you in the late morning, and we'll sort things out then. Is that all right?" she asked, resisting the urge to flat out laugh in his face.

He only could nod in response as she closed the door behind him with a tiny 'sweet dreams.'

_As long as you stay out of them…_

Kilik had a very long disturbing dream as soon as his head hit the pillow.

---

Talim leaned against the wooden door, hearing the soft sound of a head being dropped into one of the pillows.

She let out a breath of relief. Being around the jumpy fellow was making her hair stand on end and she felt the need to be more careful. The teen could not help herself, though. He was very handsome. He had light honey skin, cute long hair, a mysterious scar, and an amazing build. His personality was sweet, too.

Talim pushed herself from her leaning and started for her own chambers, shaking her head. Why did she get herself into a very sticky situation? She's supposed to save the world! Why did he have to come along?

Then, a passing wind bruhsed passed her ear.

"_Destiny."_

---

Short, but, meh. Wanted to get a new chappy up! Oooh, what happens if I through 'you-know-who' into the mix? Teehee! Thanks for reading!


End file.
